Carnivourous jealousy
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: The arrival of Omega!Kurt and Alpha!Blaine 's pups is near and it's time for the pack to celebrate. But what happens when one corrupt wolf is determind to ruin Blaine's life and will stop at nothing to ensure he burn in flames?, Even if that means killing both his mate and future children. (Klaine angst, fluff, wolf!klaine, dom/sub elements, rating could change in later chapters)


**A/N Hey, I'm still alive(:**

 **P.s Imagine Blaine is taller than Kurt, he's the Alpha after all.**

 **Rated T for two f-bombs!**

It was a warm, Saturday afternoon in late may. The sun cascaded it's bright beams across the hills in which the Anderson pack liked to call home. Today, the pack had all come together to celebrate Kurt's pregnancy.

Eventually, the first new born boy would become leader of the pack, take my role as Alpha over when i was either too old or had died. It was the rules of pack life that the first son of the current Alpha would take his fathers place, that wasn't for a long time yet though.

Everyone was extremely excited to meet the new borns but it wasn't time, just a few more days. It was ritual that once the mate of the Alpha fell pregnant, there would be a giant celebration that needed to be prepared. The celebration would take place a few days before the pups were due and the members would grant Kurt good luck in a fruitful birth.

Stepping out of my cabin, I sniffed the air, delighted when the smell of the clear skies and budding flowers twirled up my nostrils. Strolling across the rickety wood decking, I plonked myself on the steps, smiling proudly out onto the lush grass and observing how the pack interacted with each other but more importantly, Kurt..

Every member of the pack treated Kurt with the upmost respect, just like they did with me, he was my mate after all, and anyone who disrespected him would be exiled immediately.

My eyes roamed over the pack until I spotted Kurt, who wasn't hard to find with his gorgeous pronounced belly filled with our pups. He had his hands linked over his stomach, rubbing soothing circles absentmindedly as he listened intently to Jeff who was waving his hands around animately. They laughed a few times and I basked in the sound of Kurt's bell-like melodic laugh. Whilst they were conversing, two of Quinn and Puck's pups were playing tug or war near by, and found themselves running into the back of Kurt's legs. Kurt seemed shocked at first, but looked down and a smile quickly took after his face. The two pups shook they're heads cutely, before looking up at Kurt in wonder. Struggling slightly, Kurt bent down and picked up the rascals and they nuzzled his neck.

As an Omega, Kurt's nurturing instinct was the second strongest next to his submissive and it was heightened even more considering he was pregnant. The pups licked all around Kurt's ears and face was Jeff stroked their backs, ruffling the brown fur.

From birth, the newborns would stay as pups for 5 months, then they would learn how change from pups to humans and vice versa. Looking at how Kurt was with the pups, I simply couldn't wait until Kurt and I were parents to our first litter.

Heaving myself off the steps, I sauntered over to my mate, grinning when he turned and noticed me. Jeff, who became aware of my presence also, gently manoeuvred the pups from Kurt's grip to his and left to take them back to their parents, but not before bowing slightly in respect.

"Hey, baby" I greeted Kurt affectionately.

"Blaine" Kurt bowed.

I rolled my eyes albeit without malice. Kurt's Omega was one of the strongest I'd ever witnessed and even though I continued to assure him he would never have to bow to me, he did anyway.

"You look ravishing" I complemented before kissing him chastely, there were pups around.

"Thank you" He blushed, playing with the buttons on the open collar of my shirt "Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm pregnant" He teased.

"Most definitely" I concurred seriously.

Kurt shifted his eyes from my collar to stare into mine. His orbs were a galaxy of sea, electric blues, spiralling greens and stormy greys all intertwining with one another, I prayed to god my children would have the same.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt" A squeal interrupted our moment.

Kurt swivelled round on his foot, thrilled to see his best friend, Mercedes, running towards him.

Mercedes was a genuinely good wolf. Caring, friendly and much like a sister to Kurt, I couldn't ask for a better person to watch over Kurt whilst myself and the other male Beta's went hunting.

Omega's were the pack's pride possession, without them, it'd be chaos. Surely, the Alpha was much like the King who would eradicate any problems between members of their own and other packs. He also was the one you'd come to for advice, help or guidance, but without his Omega, he was nothing. For that reason, Omegas were forbidden from hunting or leaving the pack's ground without their mate. It might seem restricting, but the Anderson pack owned hundreds of acres, so Kurt was in no danger if he wanted some alone time away from the cabin.

"You're glowing" Mercedes exclaimed, "How many days left?"

"Two" I answered for him unable to contain my exhilaration.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry" She bowed, "I didn't notice you"

"It's fine" I reassured.

"Blaine, please can I take Kurt away for a moment?, I simply must show him the toys I've bought for your pups" She asked kindly, and Kurt looked expectantly at me, waiting for permission.

Of course, anyone was allowed to talk, laugh and spend time with Kurt in or out of my presence, just like Jeff had moments ago. But it was out of respect and submissiveness for the Alpha to ask him to take his mate away when they were together.

"Definitely" I said, enjoying the smile Kurt gave me, "It's very kind of you to buy us a present for our children"

"How could I not?, the future Alpha might be in there" She pointed to Kurt's belly,

"That's very true" I nodded whilst Kurt stood next to Mercedes. "Now, not too long" I continued, "The ceremonial fire will be soon"

"Yes, Blaine" Mercedes bowed again, "I'll bring him back in one piece" and together, they walked leisurely over to, what looked like, a picnic table.

I loved that Kurt was so content here, I thought to myself as I watched Kurt's retreating back. At first, he was weary of living with a pack, having never done so as an adopted pup of two humans. The pack had welcomed Kurt wholeheartedly, except for one. But he was banished instantly, and from then, Kurt never looked back.

"He's beautiful" A whispered voice came close to my ear. My body bolted in shock but I recognised the voice which caused a growl to erupt from deep in my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, turning around fully to size up the owner of the voice.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone now is it, Blaine?" The wolf smirked.

"How dare you step foot on my land after I exiled you" I seethed, anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Please, I couldn't miss a party, especially if it's to celebrate the near arrival of your children"

"Get the fuck off my territory, Sebastian"

Sebastian was an evil wolf. Once shamefully a brother of mine who was popular amongst the Anderson pack, now just a lone dog.

When i had introduced Kurt to the pack, Sebastian was the one who went out of his way to make sure Kurt felt like he was unworthy, useless and meaningless. I hadn't noticed his behaviour until Kurt brought it up, Sebastian had always been welcoming when I was around, but Kurt gave me no reason not to trust him. I decided that although I did believe Kurt, I would let Sebastian stay in the pack after I'd given him a very clear warning, but after finding Sebastian with a knife to Kurt's neck, I'd banished him completely. Since that incident, I luckily hadn't had a run in with Sebastian and that was a year ago, if I had, he certainly would be dead.

"I will" Sebastian said, "But not after I say a quick hello to Kurt"

I pushed him back roughly when he had started to walk towards the picnic bench, determined to keep him as far away from Kurt as possible.

"You'll never go near Kurt again" I sneered.

"Is that so?" He replied, before quickly morphing into a shaggy looking brown wolf and sprinting across the field over to Kurt and Mercedes.

I gasped heavily, shouting "Kurt, look out" Loudly before following Sebastian's lead and changing into my black wolf form.

I could see Kurt looking around before his eyes widened as Sebastian raced towards him. Sebastian's speed was startling, but my Alpha was stronger than his Beta, and I was gaining on him.

The brown wolf arrived at the bench quicker than I would have liked, and he lunged at the table, aiming for Kurt. Thankfully, Kurt dodged the lunge by bending sideways, but it was obviously painful as he winced.

Sebastian flew over the table, expecting to catch Kurt, but instead banging into the tree. More interested in Kurt's wellbeing, I shifted back into human Blaine, swiftly moving to his side and taking his hand, helping him off the bench.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, searching all over for any marks.

"I'm fine" He blew out a deep breath, "What's he doing here"

"I came to see you, of course" Sebastian's gravelly voice sounded. He'd turned back to his human form too and although he was rubbing his head in pain, he unfortunately looked fine.

Instinctively, I gently pushed Kurt behind my back, obscuring him from view. The scene had built up quite an audience but that wasn't my concern nor my priority at the moment.

"And why is that?" I asked,

"Just want to make sure nothing was putting the future heir in danger" There was an evil glint in his penetrating eyes that I didn't like, he was up to something.

"Kurt, get inside" I told my mate,

"But-" Kurt began, but was cut off by Sebastian's "And miss all the fun?" comment.

"Now" I demanded in a low tone. I didn't really get pleasure from commanding Kurt, unless it was in the bedroom, but for Kurt's safety it was a must. Kurt's Omega didn't refuse and a couple members from the pack whisked him away into the cabin.

"You can run far away from here now or we fight, either way you'll be the one limping out of this place"

Sebastian didn't reply, choosing to shift back into his wolf. Honestly, I didn't think he would decide to fight, but I followed suit. Soon after my change, Sebastian charged at me and whilst I admired his confidence, I had a battle to win.

The sun pelted down on us as we rolled across the grass, nipping and clawing each other in hopes of pinning the other down. A sharp nail cut across my cheek, sinking deep into my skin and I could feel the bubbles of blood rising to the surface.

"Not such a great Alpha, are we Blaine?" Sebastian snarled as he stomped on my tail, emitting a loud, embarrassing whimper from myself.

"So pathetic" He spat, pushing my head into the grass, "How are those pups and weak little Kurt supposed to survive when their mate and father is a deadbeat"

I gritted my teeth at the mention of my family. If there was one way to rile me up, it was to threaten Kurt and my babies. Get a hold of yourself Blaine, you're an Alpha I cursed to myself. Turning my head sharply, I freed myself from the vice grip, shoving Sebastian onto his back and reversing our positions.

"Don't you dare" I snarled, before biting down into his shoulder, a sign of winning the battle, revelling in the taste of blood that spurted into my mouth. Our bodies adjusted back to human, something they did after battle whether you wanted to or not.

Despite the fact I had won, I pummelled my fists into Sebastian wherever they could reach, making sure he was injured into oblivion. My arms ached after a while, but I continued with my blows until eventually I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Now, go" I demanded, heaving myself off of him and wiping the red liquid away from the corner of my mouth.

He was struggling for breath, evidently I'd broken a few ribs, not that I cared. He howled in pain as he stood up.

"I admit defeat" He wheezed, "But I'll be back, Kurt and them little puppies of yours won't be safe" He narrowed his eyes before scurrying away into the depths of the forest.

"Fuck" I said aloud.

I rocked my head from side to side, Sebastian wouldn't be back, not after being beaten twice. He knew that I was more powerful than he'd ever be, he'd be positively crazy to step foot back here again. Even if I wasn't around, I had 40 other pack members ready to defend their leaders.

Who was I kidding? Of course he'd be back, he wasn't scared of anything, not even an Alpha. I couldn't, wouldn't, let myself think he'd take my world away from me, god knows what his corrupt soul would to do my babies and my mate. No. I refused to let myself believe he was stupid enough, I'd just have to be more careful, especially with Kurt so near to his due date, I could smell when I was around him the time was near. Protection around the Anderson boundaries would be put up at the crack of dawn, nobody was getting in and nobody was leaving, there would be more than enough wildlife to keep the pack running for a few months, the wolves rarely left anyway.

Realisation that Kurt was in the cabin by himself hit me like an iceberg and I rushed up the hill to put him out of his misery. Mates felt each other's physical pain, it's how an Alpha would know if their Omega was in trouble, Kurt must be worried sick.

The wooden stairs of the cabin creaked under my weight as I bounded up them, rushing to grab the key hidden under my mother's old plant pot to gain access.

As I entered, I examined Kurt, who sat on the sofa, anxiously shaking his leg with his head in his hands, fingers pulling on his hair. Nervous energy was flowing of him in giant waves and that definitely wasn't good for the pups.

"Kurt" I surged over to him,

"Blaine" He gasped, standing up as quickly as he could and enveloping me in his warm embrace. I returned the hug candidly, Nuzzling my nose into his neck and breathing in his vanilla and jasmine scent.

"I was so worried" Kurt informed me, stepping back though not far enough for his belly not to be touching me, "My back hurt, I had a headache and it felt like my cheek had been torn off" He exclaimed, "Oh, your cheek" he touched it gently and I winced at the feather-like sensation, "Let me get a rag to clear you up" He announced as he stared attentively at the blood on his fingers. So high off adrenalin, I had forgotten that Sebastian had sliced my cheek, but Kurt didn't allow me to interrupt as he waddled promptly into the kitchen. I sighed from within my chest, setting myself down where Kurt had been moments ago.

"Good, you're already sitting" Kurt said as he came back from the kitchen, sitting himself down on the table opposite me. I yelped as he placed the damp cloth of my cheek, barking in pain as he dabbed and wiped the wound clean.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Blaine" Kurt sniffled as he catered to me.

"Stop" I ordered softly, taking the rag out of his soft hands and grasping them in my calloused ones.

"None of this is your fault" I resumed, "You couldn't have known he was going to show up, so please quit worrying your pretty little head over it" I stroked his head and he lent into the touch, closing his eyes and relaxing, "If not for me, for the pups, it isn't good for them" My hands gravitated towards his belly which safely held our children.

He opened his eyes slowly and they twinkled in the light that slipped through the windows, "Okay" He agreed. His Omega gave him no choice but to obey and relax, but I decided to ignore that.

"Now, come" I lay down on the sofa and made myself comfortable, patting the abundant space in front of me. Smiling fondly, Kurt situated himself on the sofa so we were spooning, his back pressed against my chest and my arms circling his waist so I could rub circles on his belly.

"You comfy?" I questioned and he nodded in affirmation.

"I'm sorry the celebration was ruined" I whispered, breaking the comfortable silence after a few beats.

"It's okay, baby, none of this was your fault either" He replied, kneading my arms and scratching the hair whilst yawning.

"Go to sleep" I suggested, twirling a lock of his auburn hair, "You've had a rough day and-"

A soft snore halted my monologue. I grinned sweetly at his sleeping face and snuggled as far down beside him as I could, peppering butterfly kisses on his neck, mindful not to wake him, though it seemed unlikely.

"I love you" I hushed, before surrendering myself to my dreams.

A/N Let me know if you'd like more!


End file.
